


Skin

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Caring Zayn, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, High Sex, Marijuana, No Plot/Plotless, Protective Zayn, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Showers, Smut, Sweet Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I fucking love your skin; so soft, feels so gorgeous on mine .."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's off in certain areas, not much proofreading was done but enjoy!

"Baby, just take that off it's that annoying, yeah?" Zayn suggested with that cheeky smirk as he watched me struggle with the under wires of my bra. I jokingly rolled my eyes and continued my pathetic attempt to push the wires back in place. Despite my deep concentration, I could feel the bed shift in weight behind me.

"I could just buy you more, you know." Zayn purred in my ear. His hands seductively wandered up my back while he kissed the skin behind my ear. "You can have whatever you want." He continued as he unhooked the small clips on my bra. I instantly felt more relaxed as the bra fell down my arms, leaving my chest bare under my large t-shirt.

"Whatever I want, Zed?" I sighed, throwing the old bra across the room.

"Mhm. Anything for you." He replied, pressing his chest closer to my back.

"Zayn," I groaned. The contrast of his teeth fiercely catching my earlobe while his hands grasp my breasts makes me weak.

"Hmm?" Zayn hummed as he started giving sloppy kisses to the skin on and around my jaw area.

"So good."

"But I'm barely touching you, love." Zayn laughed, stripping me of my shirt. I turn around in his arms and kiss him with a ferver that he's currently showing me.

"Gonna show Daddy how much you want it?" Zayn spoke in that thick accented voice I loved so much. "Gonna be a good girl for me?" I bit my lip and nodded while he lit a joint he rolled hours earlier. "I know you are, babygirl. Let your hair down for me." He politely ordered, taking a hit. I undid the loose ponytail and let my curls fall however they may across my shoulders. Zayn licked his lips and pulled me closer towards him by my waist, taking another drag as he did so. "Open up." He slightly parted his mouth as I did, exhaling into mine, making me taste the delightful smoke from his mouth.

"That's good shit." I exhaled. Zayn smiled and let me have a hit directly from the joint while he explored my body with his large hands. 

"Where do you like being touched the most, baby?" Zayn surveyed while he licked one of the various weak spots on my neck. I moaned and pulled on his raven colored hair. He groaned and gripped my waist harshly, making me grind my hips against his boxers. "Tell me." He demanded, biting the same spot. I grounded my ass onto his lap again, excited by feeling how hard he was under me. 

"I love when you touch my thighs, Daddy." I gasped as his teeth continued to pierce my skin. I quickly took a drag as Zayn came into view waiting for me to shotgun with him. 

"Mmm, I love your thighs. So thick." He paused to exhale. "Love how they squeeze my head when I'm eating your pussy up or how they shake when I fuck you so hard.." 

"Daddy," I whined, placing the joint back into his mouth. 

"What is it, beautiful girl?" Zayn slurred, joint hanging from the side of his mouth. 

"Want you so bad."

"Want you too. Wanted you all day long." He mumbled as he inhaled deeply, large eyes beginning to hang low as the last of the joint was finished. He leaned over and blew the rest into my mouth, giving me a kiss instead. 

"I love getting high with my babygirl. You're so pretty.." Zayn whispered as I exhaled. "Even more so when you're high."

"So are you, Zed." I spoke into the soft skin under his jaw where the extra scruff from his beard resides. 

"Ooh, baby." Zayn groaned, letting his hands fall into my underwear to caress my ass. "You like this, yeah?" He moaned grabbing it so rough and needily.

"I love that. Take them off for me?" I suggested before kissing him again. I bit his bottom lip as my boyshorts were being pushed down my thighs. I pulled away to quickly discard them, throwing them with my bra before climbing back onto his lap.

"So sexy. Turn around. Let me see you." He commanded. I moved my bare body in reverse on top of Zayn, spreading my legs to let him see every inch of me like he wanted. I accidentally let out a little giggle once I heard his heavy breathing but I was quickly cut off by him gripping my hips and pulling me backward to eat me out. 

"Fuck! Daddy!" I screamed in pleasure as I felt his thick tongue cover every inch of skin between my legs. He slapped my ass harshly once I pushed my hips back towards his tongue. "Oh my god!"

"Tastes so fucking good." Zayn groaned, pushing his slender fingers inside of me. "I wonder if this," He paused to place a palm on my ass. "Tastes any better. May I try, baby?"

"Yes, _please._ " I moaned. His mouth attached itself to my hole instantly, licking and sucking expertly. With the combination of his fingers rubbing _that_ spot so deep and his expert rimming skills, I already wanted to cum. "Too good. It's just so _good_ , Zayn."

I could feel the vibrations from Zayn's moan against my thighs making me so weak. I tried to hold my body up for him but as he pushes his tongue deeper past the rim, every last shred of upper body strength disappears. My hips fall deep into the bed and I'm flat on my tummy as he continues to give me pleasure. "Wanna make you cum for me.." 

"Keep talking to me, Daddy." I urge as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"It's all just for me, yeah? You're mine?" Zayn growled, pushing his fingers even deeper into me, still massaging that spot. "Gonna cum all over my fingers?"

"Yes, yes. I'm gonna cum so good." I squealed as his mouth returned back to my hole again. The sloppy strokes of his tongue and the pressure of his fingers inside me finally made me cum and hard. I felt it run down my thigh some before Zayn licked it and the area clean. 

"I could eat that pussy and ass all day long." Zayn spoke. His deeply accented voice coarse from the previous actions. He smiled and laid on top of me, giving the side of my neck soft kisses again to let me relax before he coaxed himself inside of me. "I fucking love your skin, baby. So soft and gentle. Feels so gorgeous on mine." 

His thrusts were gentle and romantic for the first few minutes until I felt him jut his hips rather harshly. His hand carefully snakes around my neck, squeezing lightly as he intensely pounds into me from behind. "You like it rough, huh? Like it when Daddy fucks you like a little slut?"

I could barely breathe with all of Zayn's body weight on top of me, his hand around my throat and his constant growls and dirty talk in my ear but I loved every last second. In my euphoria, I could feel Zayn holding my hand tightly as he kissed the back of my neck. "Baby," He moaned as he pulled out. "Turn around." 

While in a haze, I clumsily rolled around to face Zayn and that cocky smirk. "I give it to you that good? Can't even get up?" He gripped my thighs and dragged me across the soft sheets, diving head first between my legs for the second time tonight. His highly skilled tongue leaving nothing untouched as I writhe and plead on the bed. He digs his nails into my thighs while I squeeze his head with them, making me shiver. 

"Wanna do me a favor, babygirl?" Zayn murmured briefly before returning to my clit. "Fuck my face? Use my tongue like a little sex toy?" 

Instantly, my hips were moving in a good rhythm against his thick tongue. Sometimes I could his teeth cautiously nip at my lips, making my hips buck at the feeling. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum again!" I moaned, holding onto his heavily decorated forearm. His moans and groaned vibrated against my core and in turn, made me cum all over his tongue once again. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." I begged as I pulled Zayn downward to my lips, letting myself taste my cum. Zayn easily slipped inside as he rested his whole body on top of me, giving hard thrusts that make the extravagant headboard bounce off the wall; which is an ego booster for Zayn. 

"I fucking love your pussy, babygirl. Been thinking about it all day. How you feel so right underneath me, the sound of your voice, your beautiful face when I fuck you senseless." Zayn whispered in my ear with his breath as hot as the cigarettes and joints we smoke in bed together. 

"You're so breathtaking, Zayn. I-I'm gonna cum again, I think. Oh god, it feels so good." I stutter, letting myself be fully wrecked by my lover. Once his hand slips between us, I feel his soft fingertips rubbing my clit in large circles while simultaneously sucking on my nipples. 

"Zayn! Zayn! Oh my, fuck!" I squeaked, digging my nails into the flawless skin on his back as my third orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave. I didn't realize I was scratching his back raw until I could feel him wincing in the dip of my neck. "S-sorry, so sorry baby." I sighed, running my fingers through his soft hair as he slowed down and held me tightly to his body. 

"S'alright, pretty girl. I don't mind." He leans down to kiss my lips gingerly as he continues to lazily fuck me. "Have you been taking your pills?" He questioned, moving the wet hair from my face. 

"Yes."

"Every single day?" 

"Yes, baby. Every single morning." God, I love that sense of responsibility, even at a time like this.

"May I cum in you?" Zayn asked, peppering my cheek with kisses. 

"Yes," After a few minutes, I could feel the strong pulsations of him as he groaned my name and tangled his fingers with mine, squeezing heavily. It felt so good to be full in such an obscene way by someone you love. Zayn collapsed on top of me entirely and kissed me until it became too hot in the room for comfort. 

"Feels really good to cum inside you. I've never done that to anyone before. I've always used a condom." Zayn informed me as he slowly pulled out and pulled away from me entirely. I watched as he picked up a towel from the chair resting by his work desk to clean ourselves off. 

"I love how responsible you are, babe. It feels amazing like that. We should do it more often." I said as Zayn wiped me down. Zayn smiled and pulled me up towards him, kissing my lips sweetly. 

"I'm so in love." I sighed, kissing the tiny freckles on his nose. He scrunched his nose in that cute way he does right before he starts laughing out loud, which makes me so weak.

"Me too, boo. Come on, let's get in the shower." Zayn offered. I stood up and felt something heavy trickle down my thigh. I stopped and looked downward, hearing Z laugh. "Just my cum. Haven't had a proper pull in a few days. Sorry."

"It's alright. It just feels so weird now that's it's just here." I laughed. 

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Just go pee while I run the water." Zayn suggested, giving my forehead a kiss. We walked hand in hand into our bathroom, leaving the door open since it was still almost a hundred degrees around the whole room.

I lifted the toilet seat and quickly peed while Zayn opened the shower door and turned the water on a lukewarm temperature. 

"Feel any better?" Zayn asked, looking towards me. I nodded and wiped myself carefully, flushing the toilet. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands while I heard Zayn walk into the shower. I followed him inside and gave the lipstick stain on his chest piece a chaste kiss before picking up the coconut bodywash on my shelf. 

"Let me wash you, love." Zayn offered sweetly. He put on my pink spa gloves and took the bodywash from my hands, squeezing a generous amount on them. The exfoliating gloves felt so good on my skin; not too soft, not too rough. After a few minutes in the shower, the coconut scent and warm water made me so drowsy. I wrapped my arms around Zayn's torso and leaned my head into his chest, letting myself drift into what would become a deep slumber. 

Coming in and out of my consciousness, I felt Zayn grip my thighs to pick me up as the shower stream stopped. He wrapped a towel around me, drying me completely before putting some light clothes on me. He carefully dryed my hair with the towel and actually put it in a loose bun for me. He quickly slipped on a new pair of boxers and turned off the lights. 

"Mm, thank you. I loves you very much." I slurred, falling back into my slumber. 

"Go to bed, baby. I loves you too." Zayn chuckled, pulling the blankets over our lower bodies. He moved closer giving my cheek a kiss. 

"Mmm, baby. Your beard." I giggled. 

"What about my beard?" He grinned, playing with my fingers.

"No more shave. I like that." I yawned. 

"I'll consider it. Night night, sleepy baby."


End file.
